He Loves My Lies
by Victoria Sage
Summary: This is a rewrite of a story called 'Battle For His Heart', by 'CrystalKill' an amazing author, check her and her story out. This rewrite is a more detailed and tweaked version of CrystalKill's it will also be longer and I will notify you readers when it gets to the parts that are mine and mine alone. Hope you enjoy. Happy Reading! P.S K plus for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

I can't believe this is actually happening! I Elsa Winters am finally going to get to go to High School! After days and months of convincing our manager, she finally is letting us go to HIGH SCHOOL! Okay, okay, calm down Elsa. I shouldn't get so over excited, like Anna, who has been inconveniently bouncing, quite literally, in her chair the whole trip. I mean, it's just high school, for goodness sake!

"Hey, don't get to excited, Anna. We still have to go to concerts and stuff. Besides, no one's naturally that excited about school." Merida said, laughing a little.

"But we've never done this before, this is high school. We dropped school after sixth grade! Aren't you excited? Why aren't you happy?!" Anna practically yelled in excitement.

"Anna's right, Merida! It's a dream come true. A whole new start for us! Finally, we can be like normal teenagers!" Rapunzel shouted in pure joy as her and Anna laced fingers with both hands and turned to each other in their seats, squealing.

"We aren't normal. We're part of a big time celebrity group, some of us have powers we need to conceal and to top it all off we're royal. Besides we already did this year's curriculum due to father paying for private tutors." I said with a matter of fact tone to my voice.

Me, my sister and my friends are all part of a big time celebrity group called 'The Four Seasons'. We used to be just a band but our manager forced us to become actors, singers and professional dancers. It was hard at first, but we then got used to it and now we love it. Merida plays the drums, Rapunzel plays the guitar, Anna the keyboard and I'm the lead vocalist. We made a name for ourselves in America and now the WHOLE WORLD! We even had to learn how to speak different languages, but it was totally worth it. Besides I find it fun and interesting to learn new things.

"Elsa don't be like Merida!" Anna said pouting and releasing Rapunzel's hands and taking mine.

"Hey! What part of that has anything to do with me?!" Merida protested, and I removed my hands from anna's.

"The part about not being excited! The bearer of bad news, that's what you guys sound like." Rapunzel also whinnied.

"What part of that was bad news? I was simply stating the facts." I replied defending myself, with a voice so calm I didn't show how annoyed I was.

"OMG! We're here, we're here, we're HERE!" Anna squealed like a crazy person as she ripped off her seatbelt. Anna and Rapunzel reached for the door handle. _Click._ They yanked on the door handle but it was locked.

"Not. So. Fast."

The school we had chosen was DisneyWorks Academy or, DWA for short. Our manager set some ground rules before we we're aloud to go anywhere.

"No running off, No screaming, No showing off, blah, blah, blah, NOTHING that will link you to who you really are, and the three MOST important rules of them all; Do NOT tell ANYONE who you really are, NO BOYS and absolutely NO MAGIC!" Our manager said sternly as she turned from the front seat to look at us.

"Okay, okay. Can we go now?" Anna said happily, clapping her hands.

Merida face palmed with a sigh, "Did you even listen to any of that?!" she said in exasperation.

"Yes, I did, thank you very much. No screaming off, No showing running, no boys and no magic, I got it covered." Anna said with the wave of her hand.

"At least she got the last two?" Rapunzel said with little hope as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh boy." Our manager said with a sigh as the three (Anna, Merida and Rapunzel) started bickering.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they all stay in line and do as their told." I said calmly.

"I'm trusting you." The manager said with a smile, mouthing 'Good Luck' to me as she handed me our fake ID cards. The girls went quiet, looking at the cards now resting in my hands. I handed everyone their respected cards.

"Now remember the three MOST important rules. Okay?" Our manager said with hope.

"Okay!" We all said in unison as we got out of the now unlocked car.

* * *

"What name did you get? Mine is Annabel Holmes." Anna said eyes shining as she hugged the card to her chest.

"Mary Biatrist" Merida said with a look of disgust as she stuffed her card in her pocket.

"Riley Fitzherbert." Rapunzel said happily as she spun holding her card out in front of her.

"Emily Holmes." I said, shrugging my shoulders while looking at the card in my left hand. Ah, the names not so bad.

As we got to the front office to get our, locker and room keys, timetables and map, most of the students stopped to look at us, but eventually looked away. Pheww. I can't believe these new looks really worked, nobody recognized us. But my happy feelings went out the window when a boy bumped into me. He had White hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing brown skinny jeans with tears through them, a blue hoody and black high tops. Wow, he's cute.

"I'm sorry, are you ok-wow…" the boy said staring at me.

"I'm, fine..." I said back, capturing by his beautiful eyes with mine. Wow, cheesy Elsa, NO boys remember! I mentally scolded myself.

"Aaah, I'm, I'm really sorry. I'm Jack by the way, Jack Frost." He said giving a charming smile as he extended his hand for me to shake. Arrgh, I mentally face palmed.

"Jack, like the winter spirit?" I asked as I extended my gloved hand and shook his. I saw a questioning look cross his eyes as he looked at my hand, I quickly withdrew it.

"Yeah. And you are?" He said raising an eyebrow, not questioning my gloves in summer. Thank goodness.

"Emily Holmes." I said smiling shyly.

"Nice name." He commented.

"Thanks." I replied blushing.

"Yo, Jack!" Another boy called from behind me.

"Flynn!" Jack acknowledged the boy, with a wave and nod of his head.

"Well, duty calls, milady. I hope to see you around sometime." He said giving me one last stunning smile before he disappeared into the crowd with his mates. Damn, he's cute.

"You, can say that again." Rapunzel said with a hint of suggestion.

"Oh My God! Did I just say that out loud?!" I said blushing in panic, as my hands rushed to cover my mouth.

"Yep and he's not just cute, he's sexy!" said Anna, giving a suggestive grin and raising her eyebrows.

"Pft, come on, let's just go already." Merida said in annoyance as she turned from the group and continued walking.

"Okay, come on girls." I said to back up Merida as I followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

After we got our keys, we found out that we were all sharing the same room. Man the dorms must be huge. Feeling happy though, we went to our dorm. It was massive. Yeah, yeah, my house is bigger and there's only 3 people living in it, minus the servants and maids that stay, of course, and it has roughly 100 spare rooms for guests.

"I can't believe our manager really did ask for us all to be in the same room." Anna said literally jumping with joy.

"And it's fully furnished, even with our celeb stuff." Merida added in shock as she stared at the room around her.

"I wonder if all the rooms are like this, minus our celeb stuff of course." I added, looking around a bit.

"I guess…Now let's take off these stupid disguises." Anna commented, now no longer jumping around. Thank goodness for that.

Anna has to wear a short, curly, blond wig that goes to her shoulders with a red headband in it and she wears green contacts. Rapunzel has a long orange wig with a front fringe and also brown contacts. Merida has to wear (much to her disgust) a pink wavy (almost curly, not ringlets) wig that had a side part (more hair on one side sorta style) that's pretty long but not to her knees like Rapunzel's, she also has to wear grey contacts (also much to her disgust). For me, I have to wear a jet black wig that's short at the back and long at the front, I also have to wear green contacts. It's funny how no one knows who we are even with such simple disguises. After taking off our disguises, Anna started complaining. Already.

"Why is it that we have to wear so much stuff? It's so annoying." Anna whinnied.

"A little bit like you at the moment." Merida said in monotone, from her newly claimed spot on the lounge.

I just shook my head, "It's because no one can know who we really are, Anna. That was the deal." I said to her as I plonked my luggage in a bedroom, now claimed as mine.

"Yeah and don't talk so loud people could hear us!" Rapunzel hissed at Anna.

"Rapunzel's right, Anna. So keep it down, would ya!" Merida hissed at Anna as well.

"Okay, guys calm down. How about we start calling each other by our ID names? So we can get used to saying it and answering to it." I suggested.

"Yeah, you're right, El- I mean Emily." Anna said answering me.

"Alright!" I smiled happily, "That's great Annabel."

"Okay, how about I cook dinner? What would you like, Mary?" Rapunzel asked Merida.

"Cook anything you like, Riley, I'll set the table." Merida answered.

We went on the rest of the night asking each other random questions just to get used to using and hearing the names.

So far so good. But little did we know this school year would be the most difficult thing my group had ever faced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

"Pst! Elsa." An unknown voice whispered into my ear. I rolled over in an attempt to shake the voice away.

"Ugh." I said groggily as something poked my cheek.

"Pst! Elsa!" someone shook my shoulders. "Elsa, wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" the person said a little louder as they shook my shoulder more vigorously. I opened my eyes to find Anna sitting on my bed and leaning over me.

"Aww, Anna, go back to sleep." I said sleepily as I rolled over, which caused Anna to have to quickly jump off my bed, almost falling over.

"I can't!" she hissed back in annoyance as she stood glaring at her feet silently.

"Then leave me alone." I replied with equal annoyance as I rolled my eyes and turned my back to her. There was silence, and just when I felt like I was drifting off, I felt the bed sink down a bit behind me, next thing I know….

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna said grinning. And that was it. I jumped out of bed laughing.

"Alright, just a little one." I said holding up my hands a little apart from each other to emphasize my point, the excitement still visible in my voice.

 **~Merida's P.O.V~**

Ugh. What is that noise?! Screams?...Nope laughter. I stomped angrily out of my room and into the hallway to find Rapunzel's sleepy face poking out of her bedroom door, a questioning looking on her face. I followed the noise to the source, Elsa's bedroom. I flung the door open to find practically, a FREEZER.

"WHAT THE, HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!" I yelled in anger at the sight before me.

I can't believe what I'm seeing! Her bedroom was frozen sold! Her bed and furniture were covered in a thin layer of frost and snow, the floor was thick, soft snow and the walls were sold ice, snowflakes gently falling from the ceiling. And right there in the very centre sat none other than the Winters sisters, staring at us wide eyed, a snowman, falling slightly, between them. Rapunzel was now behind me, peeking into the room a look of utter shock on her face.

"I knew someone would break the rules, but this rule, and you Elsa! You're supposed ta be the good one!" I said in exasperation as I gave up, throwing my hands in the air in defeat as I walked away and back down the hall towards my room.

 **~Elsa's P.O.V~**

I quickly lifted my hands and it all disappeared into thin air, I then rushed out of my room, past a stunned Rapunzel, Anna hot on my trail.

"Merida! I'm sorry!" I yelled at her as she reached the doorway to her room, 2 meters between us. "I just, I just" I stuttered, looking for the right words. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. It's just when Anna asked me if I wanted to build a snowman, I-I couldn't stop myself. It just reminded me of my times at home and with my parents, and the time Anna and I are still making up for. I'm really sorry it won't happen again, I promise." I said with pleading eyes as Anna took my hand and smiled at me.

"Don't apologise, Elsa. It was my fault, I'm the one to be mad at, Merida." Anna said softly. But what she said surprised me. Anna admitting to fault, that's definitely new. Merida walked back to us.

"It's alright! I wasn't that angry at you using your powers, it was bound to happen at some point." Merida said with a smile and wave of her hand.

"Wait, really? Then why were you so angry?" Anna questioned in general curiosity.

"I was angry because you guys woke me up early! I mean, look at me; I'm not so easy on the eyes! I need all the beauty sleep I can get!" Merida laughed out, doubling over and clutching her stomach like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Anna and I turned to each other with mischievous looks on our faces, we then turned and looked a Rapunzel who instantly picked up on our idea, giggled and ran over to us. All at once we sprung at Merida knocking her to the ground, we then bombarded her with kisses and hugs, and tickled her until we were all out of breath and laying tiredly on the hallway floor.

Once we had all caught our breath Anna suggested a brilliant idea.

"Hey! How 'bout we go out for breakfast?" She said, propping herself up on her elbows and grinning at us.

"Brilliant!" I said with joy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

We got ready. Merida wearing a pair of ripped grey skinny jeans and a loose fitting shirt that was green and off her shoulders, with a pair of red high-tops. Rapunzel wore a short frilly purple skirt and a white singlet top with spaghetti straps and wedge purple heels. Anna wore a short brown dress with a red belt and a skirt (skirt of the dress) that flared a little after her hips and ended midway her thighs; she also wore a pair of red slip-ons. I wore a pair of white skinny jeans, an electric blue sequin belt, a white singlet top and an electric blue, short sleeve, bolero, with heeled, black ankle boots.

After getting ready we went out to a café just outside the school, called 'Tiana's Palace'. It was run by a student's family and filled with the most beautiful flowers and plants that fill the café with the most amazing fragrances.

"This place is so cool." Anna said as we took a seat at a table for four.

"And the flowers are gorgeous." Rapunzel added as she stuck her nose in one near the table, and breathed in its scent.

"It sorta reminds me of a forest." Merida said looking around.

"Okay it is awesome. But a little too high in temperature for my liking." I said.

"Oh El-mily-" Anna said, almost using my real name. Lucky she corrected herself.

"Elmily? Seriously?" Merida questioned.

"Remember the rule?!" Rapunzel whisper shouted at Merida as she leaned against the table.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Merida answered sheepishly.

"Common, are we here to chat or are we here to actually eat?" I commented as a waitress came over to our table.

* * *

I was about to bite into my blueberry muffin, when a very familiar voice called my name. Well technically he doesn't know MY name.

"Hey Emily! Fancy seeing you here." Jack said as he walked over to us with a group of friends.

"Hello Jack." I said as I put the muffin down and turned to face him.

"Hey how are you?" he asked with a killer smile.

"I'm fine thank you. And yo-" I was interrupted by one of his friends.

"Yo Jack! Care to introduce us?"

"Oh yeah, Emily and friends. This is Flynn Rider." Jack said gesturing to a tall boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "And this is-" Jack was cut off by Flynn.

"And what would your name be? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Stunning?" he said smiling at Rapunzel. Rapunzel giggled at that.

"Riley, actually. Riley Fitzherbert." She said still giggling.

"And what a stunning name that is." He said flashing another smile, showing more of his teeth this time.

"Ahem!" said one of the other boys in his group.

"Oh right! This is Hiccup and Kristoff." Jack said gesturing to Hiccup first, a thin boy with brown flicky hair and forest green eyes, and then second Kristoff, a buff looking boy with sandy blond hair and soft brown eyes.

"Hi. These are my friends, Mary and Riley. And this is my sister, Annabel."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

"Hey Emily, has anyone ever told you how much you look like Elsa Winters." Flynn said his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" I said in panic.

"Yeah she does." Jack commented "Is your hair real?" he added with fake suspicioun.

"Yes." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I tugged on the wig and thank god it stayed in place!

"Guess you just really resemble her. Oh wait!" Jack commented. Oh know he's found out. Is it my wig? It's straight right? I remembered to put in my contacts too. Wait, did I?!

"She's got green eyes. Elsa has blue." Jack stated proudly. Oh thank god.

After that we talked about things in school, like where the classrooms were, etc. It was fun, until the guys asked us were we came from (where we were born).

"Um…" Anna said stumped.

"What? You don't know?" Kristoff said with a laugh.

"Of course we know." Rapunzel said defensively.

"Then where?" Flynn pushed.

"From other countries." Merida said casually.

"Then where." Hiccup said a hint of annoyance detectable in his voice.

"Well, Annabel and I are from Canada." I said casually, trying to stay calm.

"I'm from Paris!" Rapunzel added joyfully.

"Ireland." Merida said emotionlessly.

"You're from the Ireland? Really if anything I would have guessed Scotland, you just sound more Scottish." Hiccup answered out of curiosity.

"So I've been told." Merida replied with a smile. Wow she's in an oddly happy mood, but just to answer him. I wonder?

"Then why is your hair pink?" Flynn asked.

"Because I like pink." Merida said while gritting her teeth. She knows we'll never let her live this down. Me, Rapunzel and Anna all giggled and the boys all chuckled. Yeah right anyone who knows Merida knows she absolutely, positively, hates pink. She always says it's to girly.

Flynn awkwardly cleared his throat. "So, since your all from different countries tell us about some of the sights and cities." He said changing the subject.

"Sure!" we all said in unison.

Then we talked on and on about our 'home countries' (luckily we have been to them on tour). Rapunzel went on about her 'home city', the city of love. Merida about her not-so-real experience in the recent typhoon in Ireland. While me and Anna went on about 'our house' by the lake in Canada.

"Merida, is your family ok?" Hiccup asked in general concern.

"Yeah. I mean my dad lost his foot, but other than that things are ok." Merida said mentioning the fact her dad only has one foot, which is true, well not entirely, it didn't happen like that's, but that's another story.

"Well I guess we match then." Hiccup said as he pushed his chair back and lifted his leg into view. Us four gasped. I didn't even notice! He was missing part of his leg from half way down his shin and had a metal prosthetic.

"Guess you do." Merida said, smiling softly at hiccup, he smiled back. Well they seem to have something going.

"Well, we better get going guys." Kristoff said braking their moment.

"Already?" Anna whinnied, pouting at kristoff. Well looks like everyone's got something going.

"Yeah, Kristoff's right. Ceya guys!" Jack said as they all got up.

"Bye!" We all said in unison as the boys left. Well that sucks, I liked talking to Jack. Oh! And everyone else!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

After we finished eating our breakfast, we decided to explore the school a bit, since we get the first day here off to unpack and check out the school.

"I can't believe it! This school's huge! It's like a small city!" Rapunzel said, looking at the map she held in her hands.

"I know! And they use a third of it just for the clubs! I can't wait to shoot ma bow!" Merida said in excitement, "And without my mum here badgering me, I can do archery in all my spare time and actually wear something other than skirts and dresses!"

We all laughed at that.

"There's a huge forest behind the school too!" I pointed out as I saw it on the map. "I could use my magic there." I say happily. Finally, a place to be me.

"Hey, look at this!" Anna said excitedly as she shoved a piece of paper in my face.

"School Idol Club?" I said as I looked at the piece of paper.

It was a sky blue piece of paper, with black silhouettes of girls posing. They had question marks on their faces and the words 'School Idol Club!' and 'Sign-ups!' were written at the top of the page and the words 'Votes will be counted and 4-8 girls will be chosen' at the bottom.

"Isn't that only in Japan?" Merida said sounding unimpressed.

"Yeah, but apparently this is the only school over here that has one" Rapunzel commented with a shrug and smile.

"What's great about the club anyway?" Merida questioned, as she looked over my shoulder, scrunching her eyebrows together as she read it.

"A lot that your little minds wouldn't understand!" said an unknown voice, making us all jump.

I held an enraged Merida back as we all turned to the sudden voice, to find 8 girls, 4, of which, looked rather angry, while the other 4 looked apologetic and a little scared. Who the heck are they to say that to us?!

"Who are you?" Merida spat accusingly, through gritted teeth as she calmed down and smoothed her clothes out.

"The names Astrid, that's Heater, Chel and Vanessa." Astrid said as she gestured to three angry looking girls.

Astrid had blue eyes and blond hair that just pasted her shoulders and was done up in a side plat, she also had a side fringe that covered the top of her left eye. Heather had green eyes, pale skin and jet black hair the same length as Astrid's, except she didn't have a side fringe. Chel had brown eyes, tanned skin and long black, straight hair that went past her bum and had a front fringe. Vanessa had blue eyes, long, dark brown hair that was just shorter than Chel's.

"Okay? But why are you mad at us?" Rapunzel asked in slight fear. They are quite intimidating.

"Honey, you must be new here. We're 'The Melodies' a.k.a the school idol club." Chel said with sass.

"And why should we care?" Anna questioned defiantly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because we are the most popular and richest students at DWA." Vanessa said with fire as she clicked her fingers.

"So?" Merida said raising her fist in a threatening way. I had to hold her arm to stop her from killing one of the girls. I saw fear momentarily rise in their eyes, it quickly disappeared.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe you actually said that! We'll make your lives a living hell!" Heather said in a bitchy way.

"Yeah! And stay away from our boyfriends!" Vanessa said accusingly as she glared at me.

Before we could question what they meant, or in Merida's case, give them a piece of our minds, the four walked away leaving the other four behind. Yeah right! I can't image them ever being more popular or rich than us. Not that it matters.

"Sorry." Said one of the four. She had shoulder length blond hair that flicked up at the ends and was tied back by a blue ribbon. She had blue eyes and wore a long pale blue skirt and a dark blue singlet top.

"Who are you?!" Merida said rather accusingly as she pointed a finger at the four girls.

"I'm Cinderella, but you can call me Ella. This is Aroura, Jasmine, or Jazzy, and that's Ariel." Ella said as she gestured to all four of them.

"Hey!" Ariel said bubbly.

"Hi." Jasmine said more calmly.

"Hello." Aroura said with a smile.

"Hi!" Rapunzel and Anna said together.

"Hello." I said politely.

Merida just nodded her head in their direction.

"Are you guy's part of that club?" I asked.

"Yes, and we're really sorry for their behaviour." Jasmine said.

"Yeah." Ariel added. "We wish we could say their just having a bad day, but their always like this." She said, tears threating to spill.

"Well that's no good. So who are their boyfriends, just so we know who to avoid?" Rapunzel questioned.

"That'd be-" Ella started but was interrupted by a shout of her name.

"We must be going. Don't want to anger them further." Ella said as she waved goodbye and the girls all hurried away in the direction Astrid had left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Lunch Time**

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

I was walking towards the dorms, when I noticed it was packed, it seemed everyone was going somewhere or doing something in the halls. I can't believe this! How am I supposed to get my room! After short consideration I decide to squeeze and weave my way through the crowd. However half way my struggles stopped as the crowd quickly dispersed to god only knows where to. I shook it from my brain. I was about to open the door to my dorm when I heard a loud scream. ANNA! I wasted no time; I wrenched the door open prepared to freeze **anyone** to save my little sister.

Much to my surprise and relief I found my sister unharmed and standing in the centre of the room next to, Anna's older brother, and my younger twin, Jacob. He had red/brown long flicky hair blue eyes and looked way more like Anna than me. He had a well-built body and always wore a white suit.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I said with a smile of joy.

"Forgive me your highness, but the council sent me to look after you both. Mostly Anna." Jacob said without even a hint of humour, or smile, as he bowed to me.

"Stop with the act brother." I said with a laugh. He stood up straight with a devilish grin.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's with the whole 'Mostly Anna' thing?" Anna said accusingly, her hands on her hips.

"Remember Hans?" Jacob said with one eyebrow raised.

"The guy who you met and became your fiancé on the same day." I added with a knowing look.

"Yeah, Yeah. I remember. Blame it on the song we were working on." Anna said in a huff.

"Anna you fall for every guy you meet." Jacob stated with a deadpan look.

Anna scowled at him. "Alrighty! I'll be in my room if anyone wants to pick on someone! Apparently it's not my day." She said with a huff a she stormed off to her room.

Jacob and I laughed. When we had both calmed down I turned to him.

"Okay Jacob if you're going to stay here, you're going to need a disguise." I stated with a smile. Having my brother around was going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

After so much time spent fixing Jacob's disguise to match the fake ID he had been given, I was really impressed. Since he was my twin (even though not identical) he was given jet black hair and green eyes. So out came the green contacts (I hope Anna or I don't lose ours because there go our spares) and we had to get him one of the extra wigs, dye it black and cut it, (it was originally half way down his back so of course we cut it) but unfortunately the best we could get was just shorter than shoulder length, and so we tied it up in a man bun until we could get it properly done, much to my brothers distaste. We dressed him in a white button shirt with rolled up sleeves that ended at his elbows, he also wore black skinny jeans and red high-tops. At first he didn't recognise himself, but after a while he got used to his new look.

"I've always wanted to dress causal." Jacob said as I chuckled.

"Okay, so your name is now Hansel Holmes." I said as I handed him back his ID card.

"Yuck. That name is horrible. I mean its H, H, why?" Jacob asked pulling a sour face as he looked down at his ID card.

"It has to be Holmes because that's mine and Anna's last name. Were all related, remember?" I said.

"How could I forget." He said with a sigh. "Oh well. I'm going to go register to the school." Jacob said as he stood from his place on the couch and walked to the door.

"Remember the rules!" I yelled after him.

 **~Jacob's P.O.V~**

After I registered to the school I was given my dorm key and number. I headed away from the front desk and out of the office in search of my dorm.

"Room 134." I said to myself as I looked at the numbers on the doors.

"Hey." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see two boys, one with brown hair and the other with sandy blond hair.

"Hi, I was just. You know what; could you tell me where room number 134 is?" I asked (rather than blowing them off).

"So you're our new roommate! I'm Hiccup, and this is Kristoff." The brunette said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm," I stopped myself for a minute. It's Hansel, not Jacob. Man I wonder how long I can keep this up, and I'm just getting started, what about when they mark the role, or I have to write my name on work? How do you even spell Hansel?! "Hansel" I said as I shook his hand and then the blonds.

"Our rooms this way, Hansel." Kristoff said gesturing to the end of the hall.

We waked to the end of the hall and turned right to find an elevator. We got in and Hiccup pressed the top button, the elevator jerked slightly then started to move up.

"We're on the top floor, and have both room 134 and 135 to the five of us." Hiccup explained to me.

"Why two dorms?" I asked curious.

"I'd love to say that it's because we are all top of our classes and that we earnt it, but sadly I can't, even though we are." Hiccup continued. The elevator came to a stop and we all stepped out and walked down the hallway.

"It's because, Jack accidently set our last dorm on fire trying to cook." Kristoff said with a role of his eyes.

"From now on he's not allowed in the kitchen." Hiccup added with a chuckle, as we came to a stop in front of a door marked 134.

"Anyway, so they had to move us and the only available dorms were 134 and 135 and since we were getting an extra and would need the room they extended it, by taking out a few walls. Convenient isn't it." Kristoff said.

"They'll do anything for well-paying costumers *cough* students." Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

Hiccup opened the door to reveal the coolest place I've ever seen. It had a pool table and an air hocky table it also had leather lounges and stylish furniture. 'Sleeping with Sirens-Kick Me' played loudly through the dorm. Two boys stood around the pool table. The first had brown hair and was currently lining up his shot and looked rather annoyed. The other had snow white hair the same as Elsa's and he stood there looking smugly at the brunette.

"Hey guys! We're back and we come bearing gifts!" Hiccup yelled over the music. The guy with the white hair looked up smiled, and reached for a small black remote that sat precariously on the edge of the pool table, to adjust the volume to a lower level.

"Mate, how's it hanging?" The guy with white hair asked as he walked over to me and extended his hand.

"I'm Jack Frost." He said as I shook his hand.

"Hansel Holmes." Yes I got it right! No second guessing myself I can so do this!

"And I'm Flynn, Flynn Rider." The brunette said as he took his shot, portraying max concentration, and hit the white ball into one of the corner nets. "Shit!"

"Ha ha! And Jack wins again!" Jack yelled through laughter as he dropped his pool stick.

"Wait?" Kristoff said as he turned to me with a sudden look of realisation. What did I do?!

"Holmes? Are you Annabel and Emily's brother?" Kristoff continued. Oh thank goodness, I have to stop being paranoid.

"Yup! I'm Emily's twin." I said causally, popping the 'P'.

"They never mentioned you." Hiccup said surprised.

"Probably because we never really see each other due to me traveling with my father for business trips, plus they didn't know I was coming." I said, my eye glazing over with sad memories of the past.

It was true, I was taken away with my father for long periods of time, but in search of a cure for my twin sister Elsa, but we always came back empty handed, and the trips grew longer and longer, and the last time we went on one of those trips we were gone for 2 years, things happened on that trip things so horrible I never speak about them. That next year was a tuff one, just when my father and I had returned from our two year trip with frighting news we got word that a possible cure had been found, this time mum and dad went. "We'll only be gone two weeks" I remember them saying. That was the last time we ever saw them and from then on me and Elsa had to grow up fast, (due to duties) although on different sides of a door. Hopefully we can make up for lost time.

"Really, that's horrible." Jack commented as he picked up the pool stick and lent on it.

"Yeah, but hopefully now we can make up for lost time." I said joyfully.

"Well. We'll help you." Flynn said walking over to us discarding the pool stick.

"Yeah. What are friends for?" Jack said with a nod of his head.

I wouldn't know I've never had friends before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

It's the first day of school! After waking up at 7 in the morning, I ran fast to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, I put on my wig and put my green contacts in, almost dropping one. It took a while but I managed. I walked to my giant (walk in) closet. I pulled out a white blouse with snowflake designs (my personal touch), baby blue skinny jeans and singlet top and blue flats also with snowflake designs, put a on a blue headband and pulled on a pair of white silk gloves. I picked up my school bag and headed towards the kitchen, knocking on Anna's door on the way.

"Anna time to get up!" I yelled as I swung the door wide open, marched in and opened the blinds.

"Ahhhh! The light!" Anna yelled dramatically as she sat up then flopped back down.

"First day of school. Up and at 'em!" I yelled as I walked out of her room shutting her door on the way.

I continued down the hall towards the kitchen, as I heard a few loud bangs from Anna's room, then the sound of her door flying open with such force it hit the wall with a bang.

"Ready!" Anna said as she ran up beside me, wearing a crooked wig and a black and red Japanese styled school uniform.

"Man, Elsa you look so formal!" Anna said as we entered the dining room and the smell of pancakes met us.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "And its Emily remember?" I said with a smile as we saw Rapunzel cooking in the kitchen.

"Sorry! You look nice, Emily." Anna said with a smile.

"Breakfast is ready!" Rapunzel shouted as she turned around with a plate in her hands, covered in pancakes. "Ahh!" she squeaked in surprise as she saw us standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Anna and I giggled as Rapunzel sat the plate on the dining room table, put her hands on her hips and glared at us.

"Sorry." I apologised as we stopped laughing. All of the sudden Rapunzel burst out laughing and pointing at Anna, she said,

"That makes up for it." Rapunzel said through laughs.

I looked at Anna to find her wig on a funny angle and half of her reddy-brown hair showing. I laughed at the sight.

"Ha, ha." Anna said as she straightened her wig and properly tucked her hair under it, pinning it properly.

"Alright. Emily can you go open Merida's door the smell off food should wake her up." Rapunzel said with a smile as she sat down and loaded her plate with some pancakes, Anna following suit.

"Sure." I said with a laugh. I walked back down the hall, I silently opened Merida's door, any sudden movements and she will wake up and release her fiery wrath upon me. I walked back down the hall only to be by pasted by a hungry Merida. The smell of food always gets her up. We all sat around the dining room table eating pancakes.

Rapunzel wore a white sun dress that was covered in black polka-dots, she also wore black flats and hair orange hair was in a braid which ran down her back just sweeping the backs of her knees. Merida, now dressed and making her lunch, was wearing a yellow tank top that hung loosely on her that had a brown, cute bear on it, she also wore a pair of torn grey skinny jeans and worn out black high-tops.

We all finished eating then packed our bags and headed off to first class.

 **~First Period~**

 **Elsa P.O.V**

I can't believe music is our first class! Not a good idea. We sat at the back of the class and studied the room, okay that was just me. There were so many people in the class room, but I recognized no one.

"Hey Emily! Meet Bell and Alice." Anna said happily as she gestured to two girls beside her.

"Hi, I'm Emily Holmes, this crazy ones sister." I said with a smile and a wave.

"Hi." Alice said also waving.

"Hey. Has anyone every told you that if you changed your hair and put in contacts you could trade places with Elsa Winters?" Bell said with a smile.

"Not in those exact words, but I've been told." I said with a smile.

"OMG! The popular's and Idol Club are in this class!" Bell whisper shouted at us as she pointed at the door with her thumb.

"Probs the playboys, and of course those bitches we met yesterday." Merida said as we all turned to look at the doorway.

"WHAT!" Rapunzel said in shock, as we saw who walked into the classroom.

The first two people to walk through the door were, Flynn and Chel, Chel was hanging off him, the next, Kristoff and Vanessa, Vanessa gripped Kristoff's hand tightly, then, Hiccup and Astrid, Astrid pulled Hiccup along behind, then last but not least, Jack walked through with Heather, and just as they came under the door frame, she grabbed his face and kissed him, straight on the lips. I looked away after that, disgusted and unable to watch but confused as to why.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Third Person**

' _What's this feeling?" Elsa's thoughts._

' _Wha-? That's not fair!' Anna's thoughts._

'… _..' Merida's thoughts._

' _F-Flynn? Is with her!' Rapunzel's thoughts._

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

I can't believe Jack would be with someone like HER! I can't believe this is happening I could-. Wait! What am I thinking?! Why am I getting so worked up because of some boy's girlfriend?! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! This is not happening! I do not like Jack! I only met him like 2-3 days ago! This is so illogical! I'm freaking out. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. I looked over at the girls to see a miserable looking Rapunzel, an over dramatic depressed looking Anna and, I was shocked by Merida. She was scowling at Astrid. I can't believe this.

"Annabel?" I questioned carefully.

"Oh, Emily it's a tragedy!" Anna said with tear shinny eyes.

"What's wrong?" A male's voice said from behind us. We turned to see our brother Jacob, he looked curious more than concerned.

 **Jacob's P.O.V**

The guys and I had just arrived outside the music classroom door when a group of 5 girls stood in our way.

"Why don't we go in together?" The one who looked like the leader said.

"Piss off Astrid." Jack said in annoyance. Sounds like these chicks aren't as nice as they look.

"Hell no!" The one called Astrid said in anger.

The boys made a move to enter the classroom, but were stopped by Astrid and two of the other girls.

"We will enter together." Astrid said with confidence as she clicked her fingers.

One of the girls grabbed onto Flynn and dragged him into the room, the next girl grabbed onto Kristoff with a grip that made him wince as she pulled him through the door; two other girls (Astrid and Heather) grabbed Hiccup and Jack and dragged them through the door and into the classroom. The last girl latched onto my arm and yanked me into the music room. A small but dense crowd formed around us. While I was trapped in the crowd, I heard a girl's very high pitched yell. There's only one person who can do that…Rapunzel. I scanned the room looking for four familiar faces. I spotted them sitting up the back. I could see a dramatic looking Anna, depressed looking Rapunzel and not to my surprise a scowling Merida. Much to the young girl who clung to me's annoyance, I started towards my sisters and their friends, ignoring the crowd.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. Elsa turned to face me and gave me a weak smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **The song I chose, and it's called Find a Way- sung by Working with Lemons and I'd suggest listening to it on YouTube, it's sung by Elsa and Jack Frosts it's super cute.**

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

After a few minutes, dramatic Anna, miserable Rapunzel and scowling stone pillar look-a-like Merida had all come to their senses and calmed down, we were ready for music.

"Good morning class!" Said a young lady with a half shaved head, piercings and tattoos.

"Good morning!" The class said in unison.

"I'm Ms. Jade Helsing, please call me Ms. Helsing. I'll be your Music Teacher this year." Ms. Helsing said with a smile as she wrote her name on the white board.

"Now, I like to give my students a fair bit of freedom but, abuse that freedom and it will be taken away. Respect me and I'll respect you." She continued. "Now to start off the year were going to do some singing, and as a class at the end of the year we will join with the drama class to perform a musical. Do we have any volunteers who would l like to sing for us this morning?" Ms. Helsing asked in a loud voice. Hands instantly shot up and people started to yell. I just sat quietly, considering singing could link me to Elsa I think it's best to stay away from it. Ms. Helsing looked around and then smiled.

"You, the black haired girl in the back row!" Ms. Helsing shouted above everyone. The room went silent and everyone looked at me.

"Me?" I asked hoping she was pointing at some other black haired girl in the back row.

"Yes, you." Ms. Helsing said with a smile.

"I'll do it!" Heather said with a sickening smile, for such a pretty girl.

"No I picked, Miss…" Ms. Helsing said waiting for a name.

"Holmes, Emily Holmes." I said with more confidence then I had expected.

"Well Miss Holmes, would you please come up the front and sing us a song?" Ms. Helsing said as she sat on her desk and crossed one leg over the other.

"Uh, sure." I said as I stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Whenever you're ready." The teacher said smiling encouragingly at her.

I thought for a moment and decide to just close my eyes and loose myself in the music.

" **If only a touch  
If just for a moment  
Is somewhere that someone who I can hold?  
Is somewhere that someplace where I can go?  
Am I living a life that seems frozen in time?  
Searching for warmth but my world is cold  
And I'm stuck in a dream with no end it seems  
Can I find a way?  
Find a way  
Find a way**

 **Days turn to years  
And it seems for a lifetime  
That I've tried going solo  
Been on my own  
Can I find that something for this heart of stone  
Am I'm living a life that seems frozen in time  
Searching for warmth but my world is cold  
And I'm stuck in a dream with no end it seems  
Can I find a way?  
Find a way  
Find a way**

 **I've spent life concealed  
Too much time unseen  
Wondering why  
And stuck in between**

 **The closer I get  
I push love away  
It just causes heartache  
Heartache and pain  
I've tried letting go  
Now I want to hold on**

 **Find a way  
Find a way  
Find a way  
Find a way  
Find a way**

 **And I'm living a life that seems frozen in time  
Searching for warmth but my world is cold  
And I'm stuck in a dream with no end it seems**

 **Find a way  
Find a way  
Find a way  
Find a way  
Find a way  
Find a way  
Find a way"**

I finished singing. After that I heard nothing. Now I feel bad for doing this. I opened my eyes and saw all of them in a state of shock, well not the girls and Jacob. They smiled at me, and then I felt glad. Then cheers erupted around the room and everyone was clapping, except for The Melodies.

"Emily! You sound so amazing! Almost like Elsa Winters!" Alice yelled in excitement.

"Alice, you're so right!" Belle said happily.

"Thanks guys." I replied equally happy and slightly worried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

It's been a week since I sang in music class; I just can't believe how much my voice changed. It wasn't like my voice when I sing on stage it was diff- _Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring._ My phone rang interrupting my thoughts

"Hello?" –Elsa

"Elsa, where are you?" –Manager

"I'm at school, why?" –Elsa

"Who's that Emily?" Anna yelled to me as she entered my bedroom.

"It's our manager." I answered Anna.

"What! Why's she calling?" Rapunzel questioned, also entering my room. Man, nosey bugger's. Were they outside my room just waiting for me to start talking?

"I don't know! That's why I'd like to talk to her without you guys interrupting!" I yelled at the girls in announce.

"Gezz, Elsa, you don't have to shout I'm right here." Rapunzel said, twisting her finger in her ear.

"GIRLS!" Our managers voice rang through the room, we looked at my phone to see I hadn't even switched it to loud speaker. Man, she can yell. At that point Merida entered my room and sat on my bed the rest of us joining her.

"Girls, you have somewhere to be." Our manager said as I turned my phone to loud speaker. OH MY GOD!

"There's a concert, today!" I said in realisation.

"Where is it?" Merida asked quickly.

"It's a town over at Jones Beach Theatre. It starts at in forty minutes, that's not long, considering you need 10-15 minutes to change, do your make-up and hair. I'm sending a limo round the back entrance of the girl's dorms. Be ready." –Manager

"Alright!" We said in unison as we hung up on our manager.

"Okay crew! Rapunzel, get the make-up, Anna clothes and Merida you need to make sure people don't spot us this needs to go smoothly. Okay?" I said as I pointed at each of them as said their names.

"Sure!" Rapunzel said as she clapped her hands.

"But what are you going to do?" Anna asked curiously.

"I'm going to get our brother he deserves to get out and come to our concert, considering it'll be his first." I answered as I smiled.

"Yes!" Anna said excitedly.

"Now go, we have a lot of work to do and very little time!" I said as I walked out of the room.

"Ahh!" I said as I almost bashed into Heather, who seemed to be suspiciously lurking around our dorm room.

"Watch it!" She said sourly as she adjusted her hair.

"Lovely to see you to." I said with annoyance and with a large serving of sarcasm. Great so lady like, this school is already changing me.

She made a rather unlady-like noise. "Ack! Freak." She said as she turned and walked away, nose pointed at the ceiling. I rolled my eyes as she disappeared down the hall. I shook my head to clear it. Jacob. Concert. I walked down the hall towards the elevators and just before I pushed the button the elevator beside me dinged and a group of girls exited it. I quickly ducked into the now empty elevator and pressed the top button. When the elevator doors opened I entered the surprisingly quiet hallway and walked along till I came to room 134/135. I knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer. I knocked again. Still no answer, guess they aren't home. Odd. Oh well, guess he can come to the next one.

When I got back to the apartment I found the girls just about ready.

"Hey, you guys work fast when you need to." I said laughing and shutting the dorm door behind me.

"Ha, ha." Merida said folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Your turn!" Rapunzel said as she took one of my hands and Anna took the other pulling me away from the door and into their make-shift dressing room.

We all ended up with our hair braided, mine to the side, Rapunzel's grazing the floor, Merida's messy and more of a plat and Anna's hanging loosely on the backs of her shoulders. We had smoky eye make and brown lipstick, and after a good ten minutes we were ready (as good as we could be without our concert outfits).

We made it to the limo by taking the stairs. When we got in and our manager was waiting for us.

"You're lucky I called in time, it could have made things ten times more difficult." A lady with short, straight, black, hair and brown eyes said.

"Sorry Leea. We just got so distracted by school." I said as we drove off.

"Understandable. How is school, by the way?" Leea asked as she sipped a coke can.

"It's awesome!" Anna squealed.

"A dream come true." Rapunzel added, smiling from ear to ear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

When we arrived at the outdoor theatre the sun was setting and the place was packed. We couldn't make it through the front due to the screaming fans, so we had to go round the back, so we ran to the dressing rooms. Outfits were laid out for us ironed and ready to wear. For Merida, black leather skinny jeans with chains hanging from them, docs and a baggy red singlet top with an orange 'Liquid Amber' leaf on the front. For the rest of us the same pants and shoes, just different tops. Mine, was light blue with a white snowflake. Rapunzel's was bright pink with a pale pink flower in the centre, and lastly, Anna's orange with a yellow sun. We warmed our vocals and then ran out on stage, all light still off.

The lights flicked on. The crowds went crazy. Smoke machines poured smoke across the stage and lights shone up on us, so the crowd could only see our silhouettes. We started our first song, DNA.

" **Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?**

 **Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?**

 **No scientist or biology**

 **It's obvious when he's holding me**

 **It's only natural that I'm so affected**

 **And my heart won't beat again**

 **If I can't feel him in my veins**

 **No need to question, I already know"**

The lights above us switched on and the crowd could see us, and they went wild.

" **It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA**

 **It's in his DNA**

 **And he just takes my breath away**

 **B-b-b-breath away**

 **I feel it every day**

 **And that's what makes a man**

 **Not hard to understand**

 **Perfect in every way**

 **I see it in his face**

 **Nothing more to say**

 **It's in his D-D-D-DNA**

 **It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future**

 **Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah**

 **Now I don't have any first degree**

 **But I know, what he does to me**

 **No need to work it out, it's so familiar, oh, oh, oh**

 **And my heart won't beat again**

 **If I can't feel him in my veins**

 **No need to question, I already know**

 **It's in his DNA D-D-D-DNA**

 **It's in his DNA**

 **And he just takes my breath away**

 **B-b-b-breath away**

 **I feel it every day**

 **And that's what makes a man**

 **Not hard to understand**

 **Perfect in every way**

 **I see it in his face**

 **Nothing more to say**

 **It's in his D-D-D-DNA**

 **It's all about his kiss**

 **Contaminates my lips**

 **Our energy connects**

 **It's simple genetics**

 **I'm the X to his Y**

 **It's the colour of his eyes**

 **He can do no wrong**

 **No, he don't need to try**

 **Made from the best**

 **He passes all the tests**

 **Got my heart beating fast**

 **It's cardiac arrest**

 **He's from a different strain**

 **That science can't explain**

 **I guess that's how he's made**

 **In his D-D-D-DNA**

 **It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA**

 **It's in his DNA**

 **And he just takes my breath away**

 **B-b-b-breath away**

 **I feel it every day**

 **And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)**

 **Not hard to understand (to understand)**

 **Perfect in every way (in every way)**

 **I see it in his face (in his face)**

 **Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)**

 **It's in his D-D-D-DNA"**

"Thank you, everyone, for being here tonight! I hope you enjoy your night!" I said into the microphone as the girls started to play the next song.

" **Mama told me not to waste my life**

 **She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

 **Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

 **And if they give you shhhh**

 **Then they can walk on by"**

Merida took over

" **My feet, feet can't touch the ground**

 **And I can't hear a sound**

 **But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah"**

Then Rapunzel

" **Walk, walk on over there**

' **Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

 **Your words don't mean a thing**

 **I'm not listening**

 **Keep talking, all I know is"**

All of us.

" **Mama told me not to waste my life,**

 **She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

 **Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

 **And they can't detain you**

 **'Cause wings are made to fly**

 **And we don't let nobody bring us down**

 **No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

 **Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

 **These wings are made to fly"**

Me.

" **Huh huh**

 **I'm firing up on that runway**

 **I know we're gonna get there someday**

 **But we don't need no ready steady go, no**

 **Talk, talk turns into air**

 **And I don't even care, oh yeah**

 **Your words don't mean a thing**

 **I'm not listening**

 **Keep talking, all I know is"**

All of us.

" **Mama told me not to waste my life,**

 **She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

 **Don't let what they say keep you up at night,**

 **And they can't detain you**

 **'Cause wings are made to fly**

 **And we don't let nobody bring us down**

 **No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

 **Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

 **These wings are made to fly**

 **I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey"**

Me.

" **You better keep on walking**

 **I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**

 **You better keep on walking**

 **I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd"**

All of us.

" **Your words don't mean a thing**

 **I'm not listening**

 **They're just like water off my wings**

 **Mama told me not to waste my life**

 **She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

 **Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

 **And they can't detain you**

 **'Cause wings are made to fly**

 **And we don't let nobody bring us down**

 **No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

 **Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

 **These wings are made to fly**

 **And we don't let nobody bring us down**

 **No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

 **Don't matter if I fall from the sky"**

Me.

" **These wings are made to fly"**

The crowd screamed our names.

"And now our new single!" Merida said into the microphone, and the crowd screamed her name.

" **This is a shout out to my ex  
Heard he in love with some other chick  
Yeah yeah, that hurt me, I'll admit  
Forget that boy, I'm over it  
I hope she gettin' better sex  
Hope she ain't fakin' it like I did, babe  
Took four long years to call it quits  
Forget that boy, I'm over it**

 **Guess I should say thank you  
For the hate yous and the tattoos  
Oh baby, I'm cool by the way  
Ain't sure I loved you anyway  
Go 'head, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah**

 **Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now  
Well, I, I'm all the way up  
I swear you'll never bring me down  
Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now  
Well, I'm, I'm all the way up  
I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down**

 **Oh, I deleted all your pics  
Then blocked your number from my phone  
Yeah yeah, you took all you could get  
But you ain't getting this love no more  
'Cause now I'm living so legit  
Even though you broke my heart in two, baby  
But I snapped right back, I'm so brand new, baby  
Boy, read my lips, I'm over you, over you, uh**

 **Guess I should say thank you  
For the "hate yous" and the tattoos  
Oh baby, I'm cool by the way  
Ain't sure I loved you anyway  
Go 'head, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah**

 **Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now  
Well, I'm, I'm all the way up  
I swear you'll never bring me down  
Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now  
Well, I'm, I'm all the way up  
I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down  
You'll never bring me down**

 **Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now  
Well, I'm all the way up  
I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down**

 **Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
(You're quite the man)  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now  
Well, I'm, I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down  
(You'll never bring me down)  
Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man  
You made my heart break and that made me who I am  
Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now  
(Won't you just look at me now)  
Well, I'm, all the way up  
I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down  
You'll never bring me down"**

"And now a brief intermission!" Anna screamed into the microphone. The crowd 'awww' as we left the stage.

We went back to our dressing rooms and changed into our next outfits as people I hadn't seen before brought water bottles and chips for us. Our new outfits were less constricting and Merida sighed loudly.

"Remind me to keep this one, it's so comfy." She said as she dropped onto a lounge in our dressing room, and downed a bottle of water topping it off with a handful of barbeque chips. The outfits were green and grey camouflage two pieces (Long pants and long sleeve shirts) and it looked like we were part of the army, hats and all.

I chuckled, "Will do." I said with a smile.

"Girls! You're back on in five." Our manager said, popping her head into the room. We nodded and finished up our water and shoved a few chips in our mouths and then headed out.

We entered the stage, along with back up dancers and musicians, without any of the lights on, but with smoke still spilling over the edge of the stage, we were just hazy shadows.

"For our final song, we've chosen an old classic of ours, that we know you love." I said into the microphone as the crowd went wild. Knowing we were there but still not being able to see us excited them. They started to play and the lights flicked on, throwing a light show over the crowd as we sang.

" **Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you with me, lemme see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute"**

The backup dancers danced, the girls and I joined in every now and then.

" **Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you with me, lemme see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **It's who we are  
We don't need no camouflage  
It's the female federal  
And we're taking off  
If you with me, women lemme hear you say**

 **Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you with me, lemme see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Attention (salute)  
Attention (salute)  
Attention (huh)  
Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Sisters we are everywhere  
Warriors, your country needs you  
If you ready ladies, better keep steady  
Ready, aim, shoot it  
Don't need ammunition, on a mission  
And we'll hit you with the truth  
Divas, Queens, we don't need no man, salute**

 **Sisters we are everywhere  
Warriors, your country needs you  
If you ready ladies, better keep steady  
Ready, aim, shoot it  
Don't need ammunition. On a mission  
And we'll hit you with the truth  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!**

 **It's who we are  
We don't need no camouflage  
It's the female federal  
And we're taking off  
If you with me, women lemme hear you say**

 **Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you with me, lemme see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Attention (salute)  
Attention (salute)  
Attention (huh)  
Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **You think we're just pretty things  
You couldn't be more wrong  
(We standing strong, we carry on)  
Knock us but we keep moving on (we're moving up, yeah)  
Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake (yeah)**

 **Attention  
Attention  
Individuals  
Originals  
Huh  
Lemme hear you say**

 **Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you with me, lemme see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute**

 **Attention (salute)  
Attention (salute)  
Attention (huh)  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!**

The music played its last few notes as I said the last part.

" **Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun  
Let us stand together  
And remember, men fight great, but women are greater fighters."**

The music ended.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" The four of us said, though it was lost in the crowd's wild noise. I cleared my throat.

"May I just have your attention?! Your attention please!" I said my voice ringing out through the speakers. Everyone quietened down.

"Thank you. I would just like to say on behalf of the four of us, thank you all for coming." I said. The crowd started the scream, clap and cheer again.

"You-you, really-!" I tried and the crowd quietened again.

"You, people are really the reason, that we're here tonight! You're the reason we sing, dance and act. It's people like you that motivate us and make us want to do more!" I said looking back at the girls with a huge smile.

"She's right, ya know! I wouldn't even get out of bed in the morning, if it weren't for guys!" Merida added as she walked to stand beside me and the crowd laughed at her comment.

"We love you guys!" Rapunzel shouted and the crowd 'awwwed'. She came to stand beside me as well.

"And guys! Look out for our new movies! Not to toot my own horn, but, they're awesome." She said and the crowd whooped and laughed. Anna came to stand beside Rapunzel, and we all smiled and waved.

"PEOPLE! THE FOUR SEASON'S!" We said in unison as we turned and pointed at a giant screen behind us, just as our symbol appeared. A circle cut in quarters, an orange 'liquid amber' tree leaf in one quarter, a white snowflake in another, a pink flower in the third and a yellow sun in the fourth and final quarter. The crowds screamed, shouted and clapped. Then fireworks exploded into the sky, one of them exploded into our symbol in bright pink.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Rapunzel's P.O.V**

We plonked onto the couches back at our dorm, and I quickly grabbed my pink sparkly laptop, to check out the photo's that our manager sends us after every concert. I logged on and opened up Facebook, going straight to messages. Leea had already sent them to me, as well as having put them on our sight.

"Concert Pictures!" Anna squealed, while sitting down beside me. Merida and Elsa came over to us from their seats.

"Yup! I love going through them." I added as we started flicking through the photos, laughing and pointing at funny ones. I had just flicked through the 22nd photo when…

"Wait, wait, wait. Go back. Go back!" Anna exclaimed I looked at her funny, but did as she said and went back to the previous picture. It was a picture taken from the sky looking side on, at the audience and us on the stage, nothing to special.

"There! Zoom in!" Anna commanded while pointing at a spot on the screen. I rolled my eyes.

"Only if you stop yelling in my ear." I said and she looked at me seriously and nodded her head. I zoomed in on the spot. We all gasped in surprise.

Right in front of us was an astonishing sight. There in amidst the crowd was a tuft of white hair, half covered by a blue hoody. Beside and behind him stood Hiccup, Flynn, Kristof, and Anna and Elsa's brother Jacob. Our brother and his new friends had been at our concert.

"No way." Elsa said in disbelief.

"They were at our concert?" Merida said scrunching up her nose.

"They're fans of ours!" Anna said in pure glee.

I squealed as I through my laptop onto the coffee table and jumped up and down with Anna.

"Calm down. We don't know for sure, Jacob could've just invited them along." Elsa said but even I could tell she was trying to hold back a smile.

"Please, Jacob hasn't ever been to one of our concerts and they could've said no, so they must be fans of ours." Merida said grinning. Hey if Merida was smiling then you knew that it was truly something.

"I reckon we should tell the boys." Anna said boldly as she stopped jumping and screaming.

"What!" Elsa said as her face fell.

"Why not?" I added. _They're fans and friends with Anna and Elsa's brother, they would never tell anyone who we are._

"You're kiddin' right?" Merida said in disbelief. Elsa shook her head,

"We can't. Not unless you never want to see them again or have any sort of high school experience." She said seriously.

"What'd you mean?" I said in confusion.

"We can't get to close to them because of our powers, and you know that and top of that if anyone were to find out who we were you know our manager and your parents would pull us from school and never let us go back. I'm not even gonna think about what my court would have to say about it. We were lucky they let us come in the first place but if anything were to happen we would never be allowed any sort of freedom ever again." Elsa said as we all stood silently, shame and sadness blanketing us.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **It's a bit of a step back then a step forward.**

 **Jack's P.O.V**

It was Saturday afternoon, the time to kick back and relax. Naturally Flynn was practising at the pool table. _Practising to beat me of course._ Hiccup was teaching Hansel how to play the Pin-Ball machine and I was sitting in front of my dark blue laptop, scrolling through Instagram. It was just your average Saturday, but it got even better when Kristoff burst through the front door.

"Guys! I have exciting news!" He said as he came into the lounge-room waving an envelope. I looked up but seemed to be the only one interested in what he had to say, as the others continued doing what they were doing not even looking up.

"What, is Annabel going out with you?" Flynn said finally looking up from the pool table a sly grin plastered on his face. Kristoff went red.

"What!" Hansel said in distress. _Well at least we know he's listening._

"N-No." Kristoff stuttered. "I got us tickets to the 'Four Seasons'." He said more confidently.

"No way! You're the greatest!" Hiccup said as he walked over to Kristoff and read the now opened letter.

"Jack should be happy. Now he gets to see his true love, Elsa." Flynn said with a cheeky smirk and a wink in my direction. My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks heat up.

I scowled at Flynn, "I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Hold the phone. You like Elsa Winters?!" Hansel said in shock as he paled, but he was ignored.

"Oh, you know very well what I mean." Flynn said with a suggestive look.

"Why you-" I was cut off.

"We should ship them." Kristoff said with a devious smile.

"Elack?" Hiccup suggested. I cringed as Hansel just watched on in shock.

"Guys." I said through my teeth.

"No that sounds horrible." Kristoff said with a shake of his head.

"Guys." I said a little louder.

"Hmm. I know!" Flynn said as he slammed his fist onto his open palm.

"Guys!" I yelled but was again ignored. Hansel's eyes flicked between the five of us.

"Guys I think you should stop." Hansel said.

"Thank you!" I said as I gestured to him, but still we were ignored.

"Well, spit it out!" Hiccup said.

"Jelsa!" Flynn said in triumph.

"That's it." I hissed, Hansel looked at me with a look of fear. I grabbed my magical staff that was shaped like a shepherds crook.

"Enough!" I yelled as I slammed it hard against the floor, ice shot across the ground from where my staff had touched it. Hansel took a step back and an emotion crossed his eyes, not fear, or pity, but almost like _understanding_. The others stopped talking immediately.

"Jack, we were just playing around. Clam down." Hiccup said gently as he put both hands out in front of him. I closed my eyes and sighed. The ice slowly retracted and I put my staff back in my room.

"Sorry Jack, we took it too far." Flynn said with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's okay, but do it again and you'll all end up human popsicles." I warned with a look that told them 'I dare you too'.

"I had no idea you had ice powers too." Hansel said. I turned to look at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Too?" I questioned. Hansels eyes widened.

"What I-I mean is-is that….. I once knew someone with the same powers, yeah that's it, that's what I meant." He stuttered out with an awkward smile.

"Who was it?" I asked curious. _I've never ever heard of anyone having the powers as me._

"Uh, they're not alive anymore?" Hansel said almost in a questioning way. He was obviously lying, but I figured he had a good reason for doing so, so dropped the subject.

"Sorry you had to find out that I had powers that way. Hope I didn't scare you." I said with a sheepish look.

"Nah, it's cool." Hansel said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Come on, you two!" Kristoff shouted. We turned around to find the other three standing in the doorway of our dorm. I gave them a questioning look.

"We have a concert to be at." Flynn said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right." I said as I grabbed my phone and a jacket as Hansel and I followed the others to the elevator. _I wonder when I'll see Emily next?_ The random thought crossed my mind as we got out of the elevator and headed to Kristoff's Jeep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

It's been a week since the concert and I don't know about the others but I've been avoiding the guys ever since I found out they were at our concert, on top of that Jacob told me that the guys think highly of us not just as a band but as our alter egos too. _Arrgghh! I don't know what to do._ I can't avoid them forever. _Well I can try._ I stopped my walk down the hall as I saw a young woman I hadn't seen in years with a child in her arms leaning against my dorm door.

"Sharleen?" I questioned as I approached her. She looked up her blonde air falling away from her face to reveal tear streaked cheeks.

"Elsa?" She questioned as she inspected me for a moment.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked worried. She sniffled and looked down at the 4 year old girl in her arms. She shook her head no.

"My husband is on the other side of the world and very sick, they don't know if he'll make it. I have to go see him!" She said stressed as tears streamed down her face. "But I need you to watch Alice while I'm gone. You're the only person I know I can trust." She said as she looked down at the blonde little girl held in her arms. "Please." She whispered as she met my eyes. My heart swelled with sadness.

"Of course." I said as I went around her and unlocked the dorm door letting us both in. Sharleen followed me into the lounge room with a small suitcase at her side.

"Thank you so, so much. I owe you big time, Elsa." She said as she handed me Alice, who was just waking up.

"Mummy?" Alice said as she looked between me and her mother Sharleen.

"I've gotta go sweetie, but I'll be back as soon as possible." Sharleen said as she caressed Alice's cheek.

"Are you gonna bring daddy back home too?" Alice asked with a smile. Sharleen smiled through her tears.

"Mummy loves you." She said as she kissed Alice on the top of her head. Alice giggled.

"I love you too mummy." She said back waving at her mum as Sharleen walked back to the dorm door.

"Thank you Elsa." She said with a faint smile as she left closing the door behind her. I looked down at Alice as she looked up at me with a smile. _What am I gonna do with a kid, while I have school?!_ I took a deep breath in as I sat Alice down on the lounge. _Just breath Elsa, you'll think of something, you're a smart girl._

"Elsa?" Alice said in concern.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Elsa P.O.V**

 **The dream is different to the original story by CrystalKill btw.**

"Elsa?" Alice's sweet little voice questioned with concern. I calmed down instantly. _I can do this. She'll only be gone for hopefully at the most 2 weeks. Hopefully. For everyone's sake._

"I'm alright, Alice." I said, my eyes softening as looked at her.

"Yay." She said as she smiled at me brightly. We both started to giggle then it turned into a full blown laugh. We caught our breaths and I wiped my eyes. I ruffled Alice's blonde hair.

"Want something to eat?" I asked as I stood up and moved Alice's bag to my room.

"Yes please!" She said as she jumped off the lounge and ran into the kitchen. I followed her to the kitchen and went to the fruit bowl on the bench top.

"Hmm. Apple, Banana, Orange, Pear, Grapes or-" I said as I walked across to the fridge. "Strawberries, Blue berries, Watermelon and Raspberries." I asked as I turned to Alice smiling.

"Um, all of them!" Alice said happily. I chuckled.

"Okay." I said as I pulled out a bit of everything. "Fruit salad it is." I said as I cut everything up.

 **.o0O0o.**

"Elsa." Alice said as we were watching Bambi.

"Yes Alice." I said as I looked down at the little blonde sitting on my lap.

"I'm tired." She said as she cutely yawned and rubbed her eyes, her eyelids drooping. I smiled softly.

"To bed then." I said as I picked her up and carried her into my room I sat her on the bed and picked up my spare pillow and extra blanket. I went to leave the room but Alice grabbed on to the back of my shirt.

"Can you stay with me till I fall asleep, mummy always does." Alice said as she let go of my shirt. I nodded as I laid down next to her. She curled up in my arms and I stroked her hair.

"Do you think mummy will bring back my daddy?" She asked quietly. I sighed.

"I think, that your mummy and daddy are very brave and very strong and that they both love you very, very much, so you don't have to worry." I said and I felt her nod as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Not a minute later I was sound asleep as well.

 _I was singing my favourite song with the crowd cheering me on, when I realised I was the only one on stage. I turned around in concern. Somethings not right. The crowd fell silent and the world disappeared from around me as I was plunged into darkness._

" _Faster, faster!" I watched as Anna jumped from mound of snow, to mound of snow. It was like watching the horror movie of my life._

" _Anna stop!" I yelled as I watched the younger me slip and shoot Anna in the head with my ice powers. Then it switched I was in my room crying as a maid told me the news of my parents death. Then my brother was knocking on my door asking for me to come out and talk to Anna because "She needs you Elsa."_

 _The montage of every horrible moment of my life flashed in front of me, and I fell to my knees as I cried into my hands._

" _You're pathetic Elsa." The voice of Jack Frost rang through the darkness._

" _No!" I screamed into the nothingness._

" _No. You're a MONSTER!" He said as he appeared in front of me, Heather holding his hand as he wrapped one arm around her and they disappeared into the dark._

" _Monster." My fellow band members and friends hissed at me. I spun in circles surrounded by them as they yelled at me._

" _Monster!" "Witch!" My breathing was rapid._

" _Elsa, how could you?" I spun to find Jacob standing amongst the frozen figures of Rapunzel, Merida and Anna._

" _No. It wasn't me! I swear I didn't mean to!" I screamed, but Jacob looked at me with disgust as he shook his head._

" _Monster." He hissed at me._

" _No." I said desperately as I tried to reach out to him but I couldn't move, all I could do was watch as he turned and walked away._

" _I can fix this!" I yelled in tears._

" _You don't have to." A cold chilling voice said from behind me. The voice felt more real than any of this did. I slowly turned around to find a man in fully black clothing, with black hair and gold eyes, smiling at me and standing in the only bit of light in this dark abbess._

" _Who-who, are you?" I asked as I carefully took a few steps towards him._

" _I'm Pitch Black, but you can call me Pitch." He said as he took a few steps towards me. The light seemed to follow him so I walked to stand directly in front of him and the darkness seemed so far away._

" _You're safe now. I'm here to protect to." He said and I looked up at him and smiled._

" _Now wake up." He said and I looked at him confused._

" _Elsa wake up." He said again only it didn't sound like him, though his mouth moved the voice belonged to girl._

" _Elsa." That was definitely Alice. Everything went dark again._

"Elsa, wake up." Alice said as she shook my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see her leaning over me. _I must have fallen asleep. It was just a dream._ I sighed and then smiled.

"Morning Alice." I said as I sat up. I noticed it was still dark. _Well almost morning._ My eyes widened as I noticed ice on the floor and frost about a foot up the walls. _Conceal don't feel. Don't let it show._ Alice blinked at me with bright eyes as she smiled. I smiled back. _**Crash.**_ Something in the lounge room crashed to the floor, our heads both shot in that direction though the door was closed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N: PLEASE READ!**

 **In the original written by CrystalKill this section was very different. Elsa came out to see who it was forgetting that she wasn't wearing here disguise and they saw Elsa and didn't connect the dots and just thought the two were roommates so this part was my idea and from here on out it's all mine cause this is where CrystalKill stopped writing but don't worry my story doesn't end here.**

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

We both stared at the door. I shook my head and turned to Alice.

"Stay here." I said as I stood up and walked to the door, but before I opened it I turned back to her. "If you hear me yell 'Ice' then I want you to go hide in the closet over there and be very, very quiet, okay? And you don't come out until I come and get you." I said as I pointed to my wardrobe. Alice nodded and I turned back to face the door. I took a deep breath and slowly and silently turned the door handle as Alice hid under the blankets. I opened the door silently, just enough for me to get through then I gently eased it shut behind me. I wondered down the dark hallway stopping at the end to peek around the corner and into the lounge room. Someone moved in the dark. _Someone's definitely here. But who?_

I quickly located the light switch on the wall not too far from where I stood.I got down on all fours to avoid being seen and crawled till I was just below it. _If it's one of the girls that's okay, I mean I don't know why they'd be up at this time and walking around in the dark. And if it is them they better have damn good reason for it!_ I stood slowly facing the silhouette of the figure slowly moving around our dorm and, I raised one hand bringing my ice magic to the surface ready to use as I reached behind me and flicked on the lights to find someone I hadn't expected.

"Heather?!" I said in confusion as I let my hands drop to my sides. I stared at the Blackett at a total loss for words. My eyes were suddenly drawn to the items in her hands. From across the room I couldn't tell what they were, but they could have been anything. Perhaps family photos, or scrap mail, or my diary. All I knew was they were paper and that the bitch was not only brake and entering but also stealing.

"What the Hell!" I said as I finally found my words. That seemed to brake the trance we were both in because next thing I know is she's dash out the door, our stuff in her hands.

"Hold on! Get your ass back here now!" I said as I ran out of the dorm door after her. I could hear the other three coming out of their rooms to see what was going on. I got into the hallway and looked both ways.

She was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Third Person**

Elsa walked back into the dorm to find Merida, Rapunzel and Anna all standing in the lounge room looking dazed and confused.

"What's goin' on?" Merida asked as she rubbed her eyes. Elsa sighed and shut the door.

"Alice, you can come out!" She shouted. Little Alice came timidly walking out. The three girls looked at her puzzled.

"When did Alice get here?" Anna asked as Alice looked up and smiled at her.

"That's not exactly the problem at hand right now." Elsa said as she rubbed her forehead.

"We've got a bigger problem. Heather was just in her sneaking around and she stole stuff." Elsa said as she gave them all a serious look.

"What!" The three girls yelled simultaneously.

"Why that little-" Merida said now wide awake.

"Problem is," Elsa started cutting off Merida's foul response. "I have no idea what she took. It just looked like papers." She finished.

"Okay well that seems okay, right?" Anna asked with hope.

"Wrong, it could have been anything. Mail, LYRICS, PHOTO'S, things that would clearly connect us to who we really are, and dummy me hid my diary out here after I wrote in it yesterday." Elsa said as she quickly turned around and walked to the shelf on the wall the others following.

"Damn! It's gone, that has everything in it." Elsa hissed. Rapunzel gasped and ran to the coffee table.

"And the photo of us on Christmas is gone too!" She said stressing out. Everyone turned to Elsa.

"What do we do?" Merida asked as they all looked at her in concern, Alice now clinging to Elsa's leg looked between them all, not really sure of what was going on.

"We have to warn Jacob first, then we'll figure out what to do from there." She said as she took a deep calming breathe.

 **Jacob P.O.V**

I was sound asleep when someone nocked heavily on the dorm door. I slowly got out of bed and exited my bedroom to find Flynn, Kristoff, Jack and Hiccup all coming out of their rooms as well. I opened up the dorm door surprised to find Anna, Merida, Rapunzel and Elsa, holding Alice. _Why's Alice here? Wait, why are any of them here?_

"Mary?" Hiccup said from behind me.

"Hey. So sorry we woke ya up but it's an emergency." Merida said in her thick Scottish accent.

"Hansel." Elsa said as she pulled me away from the door and a little's way down the hall.

"Uncle Jacob." Alice said smiling as she put one of her little hands to my cheek. I smiled at her.

"Hey Little Alice." I said, I then turned to Elsa, very confused. "What's Alice doing here?" I asked.

"Why is everyone saying that? That's not the problem right now. The problem-" Elsa started but I cut her off.

"Wait there's a problem?" I asked in concern. She nodded with a grave look.

"Heather broke into our apartment ten minutes ago and stole my diary, our Christmas photos and god only knows what else." Elsa said in a hushed tone.

"Why that little-" I started but Elsa cut me off.

"It's worse than you think. My diary contains everything that's gone on in my life. Not just our identities, but also that were royal and everything about," Elsa looked both ways down the hallway. It was empty. "Our powers." She said so quietly that I barely even heard her.

"This is bad. Really, really bad." I said trying to keep a level head.

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

"What should we do?" I asked Jacob desperately. _Everyone was looking to me for answers. But I seriously don't have any._

"I honestly don't know." Jacob said with a grim look as he scratched the back of his head in thought. _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What would a great ruler do? Argghh that's so not who I am!_

"Look I think we should all just go back to bed." Jacob said with a sigh.

"What!" I yelled in distress.

"Look, it's not like she can do anything with that information until morning anyway, so I think resting will give our minds some time to think." Jacob explained. I looked past him at the others all hanging around the boy's dorm door chatting and laughing tiredly.

I sighed, "But what if they read my diary?" I said solemnly. _Man there is some really embarrassing stuff in there._

"Well what are you gonna do about it now? You can't just barge into the dorm and retrieve it. That would not end well." Jacob said as he to glanced back at the group in his dorm doorway.

"I guess you're right." I said with a sigh.

"Aren't I always?" Jacob said with a smile. I forced a smile back as he turned and we headed back to the dorm.

"Don't worry, everything will work out." Jacob added with a soft smile as he put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled back for real.

"What now?" Alice said in an adorable sleepy voice. I had almost forgotten I was holding her.

"Now we wait." I said smiling down at her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Elsa's P.O.V**

By the time morning came round I was desperate and apparently so were the others.

"It's mornin' now, so what are we gonna do?" Merida asked impatiently, as she sat on the lounge her arms crossed across her chest.

"Couldn't we just tell the principle?" Rapunzel asked in hope. I shook my head.

"And risk them spilling our magical secrets. I think not." I said as I sat with my arms also crossed.

"Well we have class in an hour and we have Alice here too." Anna said. We all looked in the direction of my closed bedroom door. Two hours ago we had walked back into our dorm with no further plans and so I had explained when and why Alice had come here in the first place and then about how we'd heard the noise and that I'd come out to investigate.

"Wait, we have class in an hour." I said with a sudden idea.

"I know, I just said that." Anna said as she gave me a questioning look.

"Well isn't it obvious. When class starts Heather and her roommates will have to leave their room and while their gone we can sneak in a take back our stuff." I said now standing with new energy.

"Um, I think you're forgetting that we also have class." Rapunzel said as she waved her hand at me.

"That's cool you guys can just tell the teachers I'm sick." I said as I grinned at them. Merida shook her head.

"You're not going alone." She said as she looked at me.

"I have to if we all say we're sick it will look suspicious." I replied quickly. The others gave a collective sigh.

"Fine. I guess it's the best shot we have." Merida said, "But take your phone with you so if anything goes wrong then you can call for help." She finished, while waving a finger at me.

.o0O0o.

I stopped outside Heathers dorm door and checked both ways down the hall. All Clear.

It had taken me longer then desired to find Heathers dorm due to the untrusting and pushy desk lady who worked in the lobby of the dorm building. She asked all sorts of question, of which I simply said 'I found her wallet and I wish to return it in person'. In the end she told me the room number but refused to give me the key. So here I was crouched in the hallway trying to pick the lock with two bent paper clips.

"Come on you silly thing. You worked in the YouTube video." I cursed to myself. Anyone could come around the corner and see me.

"Got it!" My face lit up as the lock gave in and turned. I ducked into the dorm and shut the door sighing in relief. I turned around to face the room I gave it a quick once over. Same layout as ours, just different furniture. I wondered further into the dorm scanning the rooms visible to my eyes from the front entry. Okay, no sign of our stuff yet or the girls. I crept to the first bedroom door on the left of the hall because it was open. I peeked in. It was full of furniture similar to Merida's and it even had a battle axe leaning against the wall. Not Heathers, probably Astrid's. I moved on to the next room, the one opposite it. It was decorated in gold and jewellery hung from everywhere. Chel's. I then proceeded to the one next to it. I swung the door open nervously. There was no one in there but I instantly knew it was Heathers because there on the bedside table sat my dairy. I rushed across the room and snatched it up from the small table. The small padlock was still locked tightly around it.

"Yes!" I squealed to myself as I hugged it to my chest. "Now where is the rest of our stuff?" I said as I began to rummage through her room trying not to make a mess.

"Yeah that's exactly what I said." Chel's voice rang through the dorm as I heard the main entrance door open and shut.

"I warned you he was an ass." Heathers voice chimed in. Shit. I ran for Heathers closet and shut it behind me, peeking through the slats in the doors. I watched as Heather, Chel and Vanessa entered the room. I pulled out my phone making sure it was on silent and then I texted Merida.

IceQueen- SOS!

MeriBear- Wats wrong?!

IceQueen- Girls came bac & im stuck in Heathers closet!

MeriBear- Watta ya want me 2 do?

IceQueen- I need them out! Distraction!

MeriBear- Operation Fire is a go

I switched off my phone and looked up to check what was going on.

"So, I have no idea what to wear for Tooth's party this Saturday." Heather said to the girls as Astrid also graced me with her presence. Great all four are here. Can this get any worse?

"Wait you're going?" Chel said with a look of disgust.

"Duh," Heather said pulling an are-you-stupid face. "I mean she's like a weirdo and stuff but her parties are the best. Everyone goes, because her parents have a ton of money and she has a big ass pool. God do you know nothing, Chel?" Heather said with a disapproving look.

"Yeah, she's, like a slut, but she's a slut with money." Vanessa added.

"See Nessa gets it." Heather said smiling at Vanessa as Chel's face dropped. "Anyway back to the problem at hand I need an outfit." Heather said standing up and walking to her closet and my currant hiding place. Aaaiiieeee. As Heather's hand touched the handle of the closet door, a siren blared through the whole school.

"Fire! This is not a drill!" A voice I knew all too well yelled over the speaker. "I repeat. Fire! Fire! This is not a drill!" Anna's voice rang across the school and over the top of the siren. Heather sighed and grabbed her phone and handbag as the four girls exited the room and then the dorm. I gladly climbed out of the closet and then slowing exited the room just to be safe. I exited the dorm and joined to sea of other students all heading for our evacuation point, the oval.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Hey so I've been off school for the week due to being sick so chapters! But quick question should the next chapter be in Jack's point of view and be all about the boys or should it stick with Elsa and the girls.**

 **Elsa P.O.V**

"Now that was fun!" Anna said as she and Rapunzel entered the dorm after the evacuation and assembly.

Merida had stayed in the dorms to mind Alice when I had texted her my emergency, so she called Anna and Rapunzel telling them to be ready to broadcast across to the school a fire, so Anna and Rapunzel had snuck into the office and waited for Merida to pull the fire alarm.

"No, that was genius." Merida boasted as Alice giggled up at her. I chuckled to myself.

"That it was. I was totally a goner, you guys saved my ass." I said as I hugged Anna and Rapunzel.

"No, we're so nice we saved all of you." Rapunzel said with a laugh as we all joined Merida and Alice on the lounges.

"So did you get?" Merida asked. All games aside, we became serious as I retrieved my diary from my satchel.

"I got my diary back, still locked. Looks like she hadn't had the time to try opening it, but unfortunately I couldn't find our other stuff. That's what I was looking for when they came back." I said grimly as I placed my diary on the coffee table between us all.

"So watta we do now?" Rapunzel asked as we all sat in silence. I looked at each of them.

"I don't know."

.o0O0o.

We decided to go out for dinner, just to get away from the whole situation. So we stood outside Flo's V8 Café, dressed in nice clothes and ready for a good care free night out. I wore a black skinny jeans, nude stiletto's and a white strapless tight top that flared after my bust and had a gold belt. Merida wore ripped black skinny jeans, a white T, a black leather jacket and Doc's. Rapunzel wore a black tight dress with a low front, black heels and a jacket that in some light was black but in other light, it was a sparkly gold. Finally, Anna wore a tight black, short sleeved shirt, a maroon skirt that flared, thin black stockings and black high heels.

We entered the warm buzzing Café and the waiter escorted us to a table.

"Well this is nice." I said as we sat down at our table and browsed the menus.

"Funny seeing you guys here." Flynn's familiar voice said. We looked up to see, Flynn, Jack, Jacob, Hiccup and Kristof standing with the waiter. We smiled at them. I was kinda hoping to avoid you lot. I inwardly groaned, even as my heart jumped at the sight of Jack in ripped jeans and a leather jacket. Traitor. I inwardly whispered to my heart.

"Would you like to sit together?" The waiter asked looking between the two groups. I felt Jacks eyes on me so opted to stare at the floor. He's taken, and no boys.

"That'd be awesome thanks." Jack answered for us all. I looked up at him a little shocked. Our eyes met. "That is, if the ladies don't mind." He said never braking eye contact with me. I felt the girls eyes turn to me and in response so did the guys and the waiters.

"That would be lovely." I said a little breathlessly. Snap out of it Elsa! What's gotten into you? I tore my eyes away as we picked up our stuff and followed the waiter as he led us to a new table, a much larger table. We all sat around it. I planted myself beside Merida and subtly dragged Anna down beside me. Steer clear of Jack. Flynn sat at one end of the long rectangle table to his right sat Hiccup, then Merida, Me, Anna and then seated at the opposite end to Flynn sat Kristof, and to his right sat a spare seat then, Jack, Jacob and then Rapunzel.

I placed my purse at my feet and looked up to see jack sitting opposite me. I sighed and picked up my menu blocking him from my view. I browsed the choices and settled on beef with fried rice and a coke. Closing the menu I laid it back down on the table as the waiter arrived and took our orders. The table burst into light-hearted conversation, so I sat and listened and added my opinion here and there. Our food soon arrived and we ate as the chatter continued. Anytime Jack tried to start a conversation I answered with closed, short answers, I know it seemed harsh but that's what need to be done if I was to distances myself from him. Soon he just stopped trying and instead joined the others discussions.

When the meal came to end and we decide it was time to go, I was exhausted. Mentally, socially and physically drained. We all left the Café and entered the cold air as everyone began their goodbyes. That's when Jack grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me aside and out of earshot from the rest of the group.

"Are you avoiding me?" Jack asked sadness lacing his voice, as he stopped walking his back facing me and let go of my wrist. I sighed. I don't have the energy to do this right now.

"Yes." I said looking at the ground and fiddling with the clutch of my bag.

"Did I do something wrong? I know we barely know each other but." He asked in concern as he turned to face me. I shook my head no. "Then what's wrong?" He pushed, as he lifted my chin gently to look him in the eyes.

"I wish I could explain." I said back realising the closeness of him. He obviously did to as his eyes flickered to my lips. He seemed to almost lean forward, when I gently pulled back, his grip lost and his hand falling to his side. "You have a girlfriend." I said softly. His eyes widened before they soften again. He smiled lightly and shook his head.

"Heather is not my girlfriend. She's just obsessed with me." He said chuckling a little. My eyes widened and my heart leapt.

"Wait, so you're not dating anyone?" I said back, as the back of my mind screamed not to ask but to just walk away and follow the rules. He shook his head again this time smirking. He grabbed my wrist firmly but gently and pulled me close. My breath quickened and my heart set off at full sprint. His smile softened has he leaned down towards me, putting only centimetres between us. I craned my neck ever so slightly, as my eyelids fluttered closed and he closed the distance, brushing his lips on mine. They were soft and warm and the kiss was gentle and over quickly and it left me reeling. My mind went blank as my stomach exploded in butterflies and my heart beat so fast I thought I might die. We pulled away and I eased my eyes open to meet his beautiful blue ones as we rested our foreheads together and just stared at each other for a moment as I calmed my heart and my mind began to function again.

"Wow." Was all I managed. He smiled widely at me.

"Wow." He repeated.


End file.
